Revenant
by MissLiss15
Summary: Ye who, passing graves by night, Glance not to the left nor right, Lest a spirit should arise, Cold and white, to freeze your eyes...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ye who, passing graves by night,

Glance not to the left nor right,

Lest a spirit should arise,

Cold and white, to freeze your eyes...

~James Russell Lowell, "The Ghost-Seer"

—

**A/N: Hi loves! This is a drabble that I have been working on for Halloween. I'm not that great at scary, but I am hoping that I can make it at least a little creepy for you. I'll be posting 2-3 times a week. I hope you enjoy!**

** As always a huge thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for being my beta and ****Danya's girl,Sara AKA Nikki Black, SassYNoleS and Sukithree for pre-reading!**

—

I wasn't afraid to think about how I would die; a lot of people did. Maybe it would be a freak accident, or some sort of illness; something of that nature. Honestly, the thought of death didn't make me uneasy.

However, what did cause me a sense of unease was the afterlife. I wasn't sure where we went when we died. There could be a heaven and hell, there could be some sort of limbo, or maybe we just continued to roam the land without our earthly bodies.

There were so many conflicting theories throughout time about spirits and ghosts. My father would flat out say no, there were no such things as ghosts. On the other hand, my mother was adamant there were. She believed their energy was just on a different plane than ours.

And like I said before, I wasn't sure what I believed. What would cause one spirit to be stuck here but not another? Even after years of trekking through supposedly haunted houses, sometimes leaving with so much evidence that most skeptics might even begin to believe, I still didn't have all the answers I wanted.

—

"Bella!" Eric burst into my office, a pile of papers in his hand. "You're never going to believe where we got permission to investigate!"

I leveled him with a glare. "Have you ever heard of knocking, Yorkie?"

Eric Yorkie was our tech manager and also helped with scheduling our investigations. Ever since we started out as a group of misfits who lurked in the dark looking for ghosts, he was our go-to guy. He was annoying and overbearing, but he was great at his job.

"I'm sorry, I-I—" he stuttered as he began to back out of the room.

I sighed, rolling my eyes. I knew I was overreacting, but I had just spent three hours looking over video footage from our last investigation. I was exhausted, and we had found very little—if any—evidence for Mrs. Cope. "Oh, just get over here. What've you got?"

He grinned, tripping over his own feet as he rushed toward my desk. "Fort Rodman!"

My eyes widened. "_Fort Rodman_?"

"Yep. Fort Rodman."

"Eric, I don't know..."

Over the last few decades, there had been reports of heavy paranormal activity at Fort Rodman. Things like footsteps following people, disembodied voices, and a few people had even reported seeing a full-bodied apparition of a sparkling man.

As interesting as all that was, there was a downside. There had been numerous disappearances in the area surrounding Fort Rodman in the last several years. Some believe it's because the area is cursed, that the souls of soldiers and pirates still wandered the property. There was a chance that if you entered the grounds at night, you might never come back. Others were convinced it was the work of a meticulous serial killer. I was on the fence.

"This is the chance of a lifetime, Bella. We'll be in a group. Come on, please?"

I leaned back in my chair, crossing my arms against my chest. "Fine. Figure out all the details."

He was right, it _was_ the chance of a lifetime.

—

"Okay, guys, this is probably our biggest investigation yet, and also our most dangerous." I glanced at Eric. "I want you and Tyler to make sure every camera is up and working and that you've tested every two-way radio and GoPro we have. Angela and Jessica, when we get to the fort, I want you to find out as much information as you can from locals. Especially about that apparition that sparkles. It's been seen more during the day than late at night which just seems odd."

Everyone nodded, muttering their agreement.

"Okay, great. Let's get the van packed, and we'll hit the road as soon as we can."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Okay, so Eric and Tyler set up three cameras in the fort, and there is one at the entrance to the battery. You each have your two-way radio and a GoPro, right?" At their nods, I continued. "Angela and I are going to take the fort first. Tyler and Eric, you'll take the battery. Jess, are you sure you're good to sit at command until we switch off?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it's all good. I'll keep a close eye on the cameras."

"Okay, great. So, before we head out, what did you and Angela discover when you spoke to some of the people in town?"

"It's a civil war era fort; it began construction in 1857, but it shut down after the second World War. There hasn't been a ton of death here, but there were times in the early 1900s, like the Spanish flu for instance, where it was used as a hospital and people died there. Oh, there was a pirate invasion at one point, but there's not a lot on that." Jessica turned toward Angela. "Angela can tell you more about the sightings and things of that nature."

All eyes turned to Angela who blushed at the sudden attention. She was probably the most introverted and quiet out of all of us. But she was smart and saw things someone else might miss.

"Um, so, there have been a lot of reports of people on the bottom floor of the fort hearing footsteps, things moving around, and occasionally voices can be heard. The battery is similar in its activity, but it's also where they've seen an apparition that sparkles. It's usually seen in broad daylight though." She gave a small shrug. "Obviously, there wasn't much to be found out about the disappearances except what everyone already knows. Gender, age, nothing like that matters. Just the fact that they're always alone."

I bit my lip, glancing around at our small group. "Are you really sure you're okay staying by yourself, Jess? Why don't you come—"

"It'll be fine, Bella. It's been almost a year since that last guy went missing."

"Exactly my point. Just be careful, and keep the door on the van locked, okay?"

—

We were walking around inside the cold cement structure, GoPros in hand. "Ang, does this place creep you out as much as it does me?"

"I mean, it's kind of eerie, but I think it's more the people going missing—" She stopped suddenly. "Did you hear that?"

I stopped in my tracks, holding my breath and standing as still as I could. "You mean the footsteps above us?" I whispered.

Angela nodded, her eyes wide. "I've never heard anything so clear before. I really hope we were able to catch it—holy shit, that was insane!" There was a loud bang as if someone had dropped something on the floor above us. "Let's go up top. Maybe we can catch something else." She hurried toward the steps.

"Slow down! You're a lot taller than I am!" I laughed as I climbed the stairs behind her. "I think it came from over there—" I gave a small gasp. "Do you hear what I hear?" I murmured.

"The voices?" she whispered. "Yeah. I definitely hear them."

* * *

**A/N: Did you know Ft. Rodman is a real place? it was featured on an episode of Ghost Hunters! There really is a claim of a sparkling apparition. Of course I've taken some creative license. ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"You guys have to check out the battery," Angela gushed to Eric. "The footsteps were so clear, we thought someone was actually walking above us. And then as soon as we went up top, we heard voices from below us. I really hope we caught it."

I watched as Eric took in every word Angela had to say. I couldn't help but smile a little at how obvious they were in their affection for each other. "So, What did you and Tyler find?"

Eric took his eyes off Angela for a moment to turn to me. "Nothing nearly as cool as what you and Ang experienced. There were a couple of footsteps, some rustling, but that could have easily been an animal, so it's hard to say for sure."

"How about we split up again? How about you and Angela head over to the fort so that maybe you can hear what we heard, or maybe even something we missed. Tyler, you'll go with Jess to the battery. Maybe if you get similar activity to last time, she can help you discern if it's actually paranormal or just a rat." I wasn't sure if any of them could tell I was pairing them off for specific reasons. Jess and Tyler were less obvious, but they had a strong connection. I was tired of watching everyone dance around each other and no one make a move. "Sound good?"

I rolled my eyes as the girls blushed and the boys nodded. "Okay, great, so I'll watch the cameras in the van."

—

I sat back in my chair, rubbing my eyes. It was the early hours of the morning, and it had been close to two hours since I sent everyone on their way.

My eyes burned from a lack of sleep and trying to keep watch on three different cameras. I knew I didn't have to be as vigilant as I was. We would watch the tapes what felt like hundreds of times over the next few days. But if I saw something in real time, I could send a team to check it out.

I started to turn to reach for my coffee, but as I did, something caught my attention on one of the cameras. There, on the one that was set up at the entrance to the battery, was what looked like a dark figure blurring in and out of the doorway. It was there one second and gone the next.

My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest as I scanned the other cameras quickly. I gasped as I watched what looked like the same dark blur whiz around the outside of the fort.

I took a deep breath, grabbing for my radio. "Angela, Eric, you won't believe what I'm seeing right now. There's a figure moving at insane speed right outside where you are!"

They quickly radioed back. "We're on it!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"There was nothing there, Bella."

"I don't get it. I was literally watching this... _thing _run circles around you. It's on the video footage, so at least you can see it." I sighed. "Okay, guys, lets get everything cleaned up and bring it in for the night."

—

"Did you or Tyler see or hear anything while you were in the battery?" I turned to Jessica as we rolled up mass amounts of extension cord.

"Nothing that seemed paranormal, really. Maybe a few mice running around. You saw that same figure right around here, didn't you?"

I nodded as I gazed around the area. "Yeah. I've never seen anything like it before. It was _fast_."

"I know we've heard tons of footsteps and even caught a few EVP's over the years, but to think you might have actually caught an apparition on camera? It's amazing, and kind of creepy."

"It almost looked human."

—

"Right there! Go back, Eric!" I nearly shouted. "Do you see it?" All four of them squinted at the screen. It was clear as day to me as I watched the tape.

Eric shook his head. "I'm not seeing it, Bella."

"Yeah, me either."

"Sorry."

"It really sucks that somehow it didn't show up on camera." Angela wrapped an arm around my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me.

I stood up, pushing my chair back forcefully. "I need a break."

I walked outside, pulling out a cigarette and leaning against the building where we rented our office space. I couldn't understand how I could see something so clearly, yet the eyes of the four people who sat next to me claimed they couldn't see a thing. It was infuriating.

I threw my cigarette onto the sidewalk, stomping on it in an attempt to let some of my frustration out before I went back in.

—

Tyler was sheepish as he approached me. "So, we were looking over the tapes again, and we did catch a few other really cool things."

"Well, let's hear it, then," I said, trying to muster up as much excitement as I could.

Angela gave me a small smile. "This is from when you and I were wandering around the fort. Here, take a listen." She handed me a pair of headphones.

My eyes widened at what I was hearing. "Can you turn up the volume a little?" As she did, it all became so much clearer. It was in the area where we'd been hearing footsteps. It was almost as if someone or something had been walking beside us. "Holy crap!"

"I know!" Angela grinned. "Now listen to _this_."She clicked on another audio file.

I frowned, straining to listen. "I can't make out what's being said; it's too fast, but it's a lot."

"Yeah, it's definitely full sentences, and it almost sounds as if there's more than one person."

"It almost sounds like they're fighting. Shit, did you hear that growl at the end?"

Tyler nodded, as did the rest of the group. "I've played it back a few times now. It's amazing."

I was still bummed that for some reason, no one else could see the apparition I'd seen, but as for other evidence, we were hardly lacking. I wanted more. I wanted to try again to see if this time I could catch it.

"I want to go back tomorrow night. What do you guys think?" I grinned when their eyes lit up before nodding in agreement.

* * *

**Hmm...I wonder why she can see them, but no one else can?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

—

**"The point is when you're involved with the paranormal, don't be surprised when the paranormal gets involved with you."**

**― Jacqueline E. Smith**

—

I was walking along the perimeter of the fort with Eric before we headed toward the battery. "So, I was thinking, maybe set up one more camera inside the battery. Do you have enough cord to do that?"

"Oh, yeah, definitely. You know me. I always try to pack for any unexpected circumstances. We're working with ghosts, and they're not exactly predictable." He grinned at me.

I rolled my eyes, but returned his grin. "You're not wrong." I stopped as we approached the entrance to the battery. "I'm thinking one facing out as well as in this time."

"Okay, I think that's a good idea."

"Great, well, I'll let you and Tyler get to work."

—

Eric pointed to the monitor that was set up in the back of the surveillance van. "Tyler and I added the camera you wanted in the battery, and we added another at the fort, as well. Hopefully, we'll definitely catch whatever it was you saw the other day."

Jessica turned toward me. "So, what are you thinking for teams tonight, Bella?"

"I was thinking you and Tyler would take the battery and the area around it, and then Eric and Ang would take the fort. You can switch off on teams after a couple of hours. I'd like to stay at command tonight, if no one minds?"

They all shrugged before picking up their radios and flashlights. "Be careful, okay?" I called out to them as they headed off in their different directions.

—

I gave a heavy sigh, rubbing my hands over my face. It'd been a couple of hours since everyone headed out. I'd watched each of the cameras like a hawk, but continued to come up empty handed. At least I knew both teams were at least having similar experiences to what they had last time, so it wasn't a total bust.

"Hey guys, how about switching spots?" I radioed out to them, to which everyone agreed.

My eyes were glued to the cameras set up at the battery. I was curious to see if maybe Jess and Tyler exiting the area might stir something up. I sat back in my chair, disappointed to see them emerge and leave the area.

I turned my focus over to the cameras set up at the fort, watching as Eric and Angela exited. I knew it would be a few moments before either team reached their new destination.

I turned my attention back to the battery. My eyes widened in fear and I covered my mouth in an attempt to block out my scream as I took in the image before me. There, staring up at the camera, was definitely a man. It was no apparition. I watched as he turned toward the noise of Angela and Eric approaching. I grabbed my radio. "Everyone head back to the van, _now_!"

—

"Are you guys messing with me? How the hell do you not see him?"

Angela bit her lip, her eyes full of concern. "I'm sorry, Bella. There's nothing there. We've watched the same video five times, and none of us have seen him."

I blew out a frustrated breath. I couldn't understand how they didn't see him, yet to me he was crystal clear. I shook my head, closing my eyes. "I'm gonna head home. I think I need some sleep."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. My mind just wouldn't rest. No matter what I did, every time I closed my eyes, all I could see was him standing there staring up at the camera.

I felt like I was going crazy. Why was it that I was the only one who could see him? Yet, we could all hear the evidence that someone or _something _was lurking around in that area. I didn't know what to make of it.

I gripped my hair, growling in frustration. There had to be an explanation, or all the people I thought were my friends were just huge assholes. I threw off my covers, climbing out of bed. I had to figure this out.

* * *

I paced back and forth in my living room, my gaze occasionally drifting to the keys that hung by the door. "It's not a good idea, Bella," I said out loud before rolling my eyes. I was definitely going crazy if I was talking to myself. I sighed heavily, picking up my phone. I knew if I was going to go out there alone I shouldlet someone know, but they already thought I was nuts. I scrolled through my recent messages, mostly from Angela and Jessica checking up on me.

"Fuck it," I muttered. I grabbed my keys from the hook and my backpack from off the floor and headed out the door. It was probably the biggest and stupidest mistake I'd ever make.

* * *

By the time I pulled up to the fort, it was pitch black outside. I cut the engine and climbed out of the car, grabbing my backpack from the backseat and sorting through it quickly to make sure I had everything I needed. I slung my bag over my shoulder and took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves.

"Don't be a coward," I whispered to myself before starting the trek to the battery. Hopefully, I'd leave here with some actual evidence that he existed, or just leave here in general.

* * *

I stood at the entrance to the battery, my nerves getting the best of me.

"It's fine, maybe you're just crazy. Maybe you really were seeing things and nothing will be here." With how much I was talking to myself lately, there was a high chance that truly was it. I took a step forward, and then another until I was completely inside the cement building.

I could feel my heart pumping wildly in my chest as my eyes flicked around the room. I took a step further, letting out a loud gasp before stumbling backward.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**"What manner of man is this, or what manner of creature is it in the semblance of man?"**

**-Bram Stoker**

* * *

I continued to back up, but I couldn't pull my eyes away from him. He stood there, his head cocked to one side, never blinking. I startled as I met the wall with a hard thump. I wanted to run, but I felt that turning my back on him was a worse idea than trying to slowly creep away.

His head cocked to the other side as a sinister grin spread across his lips. "You already know you can't outrun me." He moved so fast my eyes hardly registered him as more than a blur. "How is it that you can see me as I move?" He stood directly in front of me now. His eyes were blood red. As he spoke, I could see his razor sharp fangs as they dripped; with what, I wasn't sure. This was no ghost I was dealing with.

As terrified as I was, there was a small part of my brain that was still functioning and was extremely intrigued by the being in front of me.

"How is it that you're able to see me on your video recorder?" He ran an ice cold finger down the length of my throat.

I took a shaky breath, silently saying a prayer in my head that I'd live to see another day. "I-I don't know," I whispered.

"You don't know," he scoffed. "For days, you and your _companions _roamed these grounds. For days, you taunted me with your scent." He leaned in, running his nose along my jaw and down my neck. "Never in all my years have I wanted to drain the life out of someone as much as I do you."

I closed my eyes tightly as a tear ran down my cheek. "Please, no," I whimpered.

I held my breath as he wrapped his long, cold fingers around my throat. I was sure if he wanted to, he could snap my neck without exerting an ounce of energy.

"If you come back here again, I can't promise you'll be so lucky as to leave." He slowly increased the pressure around my throat. "Go," he growled as he dropped his hand. "_Run_."

I grabbed my throat, gasping for air as I stared at him. I knew I should be running, but my feet wouldn't move.

"Go!"he roared so loudly that I felt the walls shake. And this time, I didn't hesitate to do as he told me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_**"The strength of the vampire is that people will not believe in him."**_

—

Once again, I paced back and forth in my living room, my hands gripping my hair. For the life of me, I couldn't process what happened last night.

After all the years of questioning death and what happened to us after we die, all the years of ghost hunting and collecting EVPs, I had never stopped to think about the _undead_.

Sure, I believed ghosts and spirits existed; a ton of people did. It was almost to the point that no one batted an eye if you said you believed in ghosts. It was a mainstream thing to go on haunted tours or to see a psychic medium. Maybe some people would look at you a little weird, but the majority didn't care.

However, if you said you believed in vampires, werewolves, and other mythical creatures, people were bound to nod and smile as they backed away from you slowly. Myself included.

Not after last night, though. I'd had the evidence of their existence breathing down my neck and staring me in the face.

I'd almost died at the hands of a _vampire_.

The disappearances in the area, the inhuman speed, him not showing up on video; it all made sense now. Except for me—I could see him on video—which I still couldn't understand. Why was it that no one else could see him, yet I was able to? He hadn't seemed to know why either.

I nearly screamed as there was a loud bang on my door. "Get a grip, Bella. Even if it was him, he couldn't come in unless I invited him. I think."I made a mental note to Google vampire folklore later.

I glanced through the peephole, letting out the breath I hadn't even realized I was holding. It was just Jessica and Angela.

* * *

"We were worried sick about you. You were really upset when you left yesterday, and then when we came by, your car was gone."

"Yeah. You're not mad at us, are you, Bella?" Jessica added.

I shook my head. It was right on the tip of my tongue. I wanted to tell them where I'd gone, what I'd seen and experienced, but I knew they wouldn't believe me. They already thought I was losing it after seeing things they couldn't.

"Why would I be mad? It was probably just my mind playing tricks on me. I wanted to see it so badly that my mind conjured it up." I shrugged.

They both nodded.

"That makes sense." Angela wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

If only they knew.

* * *

**Do you think they would have believed her if she had told them?**

**EVP - Electronic voice phenomenon**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**EPOV**

I paced back and forth within the confines of my self-created prison. The spot I'd called home for the last few years. Where I lured innocent men and women in the guise of a paranormal hunt. Never did they expect to find me waiting for them.

She had wandered into my lair on her own. After days of being taunted by her scent, she'd come back alone. She'd come back for answers as to why she could see me on her video recorder, but not her companions.

I'd had her in my grasp, yet I'd told her to go, to run and never come back. For the life of me, I could not figure out what had caused me to do so.

I had never in my two hundred years wanted to slaughter someone as much as I did her. The way that her blood called to me as it coursed and pounded through her veins... I had never experienced anything like it.

But beyond the blood lust was a feeling that I needed to possess her, to own her. I wasn't sure which need was stronger. The one to watch as the life left her eyes while I sated the thirst that stung and burned my throat—it had been a year since my last feed, and she would have been the ultimate feast—or there was the urge deep inside me, in the depths of my belly. A desire that I hadn't experienced since my years as a human. It was the need to mount her, bury myself inside her as I penetrated her skin with my fangs. My venom, seeping in and mixing with her blood, scorching her body from the inside out as it created my mate.

* * *

**How do you feel about Edward's view?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**EPOV**

"**The blood is life... and it shall be mine!"**

**-Bram Stoker**

I smelled her blood before I heard her approach. Instantly, my fangs began to drip, causing my mouth to flood with venom.

I stayed in the shadows while I listened to her heartbeat quicken, her feet shuffling as she entered my lair. I warned her the last time, and she'd have to know there would be no leaving this time. There were no second chances where I was concerned. The fact that I had given her a _first_ chance when she entered the previous time was unheard of.

"I pegged you for being smarter, Bella."

"You know my name." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but was crystal clear to my ears.

"I do."

"But how—"

"Is it not what your companions call you? My hearing is unparalleled to that of a human. For instance, right now I can hear just how fast your heart is racing." I grinned, watching as her breathing picked up. I moved toward her, her gaze never leaving me no matter how fast I moved. It was extremely intriguing. I wanted to know what this power of hers was.

"You're not leaving this time." I leaned in, running my nose along her neck, breathing her scent in deeply.

"I-I—"

I pulled back, swallowing another mouthful of venom. I let my gaze roam over her face and then her body. Her blood obviously called to me, but as I took in her features, the desire to possess her reared its head once again.

"No, you definitely aren't leaving here tonight." I spoke more to myself than to her. "But you knew that, didn't you?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Why would you come? Do you not value your life?"

She inhaled sharply as I ran a finger down her neck. "Curiosity."

"Curiosity killed the cat, Bella."

* * *

**Well...what do we think now?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

He cocked his head to the side. "Tell me, what is it that you're curious enough about to give up your life?"

"What are you? What's your name? Where did you come from?" The questions quickly spilled out of my mouth.

He sneered as he leaned toward me, his breath cold against my ear. "Let's answer the easiest one first. My name is Edward. Now, answer _me _a question, Bella. What do _you_ think I am?"

"A vampire."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Are you so sure? Vampires don't exist to you humans."

I wasn't afraid of him. Not like I should have been, not like any other sane human would have been. But I had always been different. I had always marched to the beat of my own drum. "Neither do ghosts or werewolves, yet here we are." I smirked.

Momentarily, his eyes lit up with what I would call mischief. "Ah, I see. Well, bravo. You are, in fact, correct. I _am_ a vampire. And you see, there is nothing that I want more than to feel your warm blood sliding down my throat, except—"

I took a deep breath, my eyes shutting on their own accord. Like I said, I wasn't afraid of him, but the thought of what my death would do to my parents and friends did cross my mind. "Except?"

He bared his fangs at me before lowering his head and coming dangerously close to my neck. "Except, I also want to keep you."

"T-to keep me?" I stuttered.

"What do you say, Bella? Shall I drain you dry, or give you eternal life? Decisions, decisions."

* * *

**Decisions, decisions indeed...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**For life be, after all, only a waitin' for somethin' else than what we're doin'; and death be all that we can rightly depend on.**

**-Bram Stoker**

I clutched at my throat, gasping for air, but no matter what I did, my lungs wouldn't fill. The flames continued to rise higher and higher, burning me from the inside out.

As I writhed in pain, I came to the conclusion that I was in hell, there was no other explanation. Still, I cried out. I begged for anyone who could hear me to make it to stop, even though I knew it would never end.

That was when I heard a voice. "Just a little longer. It's almost complete." His voice was calm, almost soft as he spoke. It seemed out of character for Satan.

I felt a cool hand on my forehead and that was when the visions began. I saw _his_ face. I saw myself walking into his lair. I heard him telling me to leave if I valued my life.

I saw the decision to go back, even though I knew I would most likely die. I didn't know _why_ I felt pulled toward him, but nonetheless I needed to see him again; to have my questions answered.

I saw as he gripped my face between his hands, his cold lips attacking mine, claiming me as his own. He pulled away just as suddenly as he'd begun. He dipped me back, leaning in and letting his teeth pierce through my flesh. That was when I screamed out in pain, right before everything went dark. Right before I was consumed by fire.

My visions subsided and I wailed as the fire somehow became more intense. I felt my heart clench and squeeze, as if it was going to burst out of my chest at any second.

And just as suddenly as it all began, it came to a halt. My chest expanded, air flooded my lungs, though it didn't feel necessary any longer. My eyes slowly opened and I heard him croon.

"Welcome back, my darling."

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I sprang to my feet, crouching low to the ground. A deep growl rumbled in my chest as he took a step closer to me.

He stretched out his hand before taking another step. "It's all right, darling."

I backed myself up against a wall as he continued to speak.

"I know it's a lot to take in. I'm going to come closer now."

I watched as he took a few more steps toward me. "What have you done to me? I was sure I was dead. I was in hell, burning alive."

"There were only two choices, my Bella. Either I drained you of your blood." He took another step. "Or, I changed you. The need to keep you, to possess you as my own, won out. Don't you feel it as well? After all, it's why you came back. It's why you risked your life."

He took his final step, standing directly in front of me. He reached out, running his thumb along my cheek. I turned from him.

"I expected to _die_, but you've made me a _murderer _instead," I seethed through clenched teeth.

I understood everything he was saying. I understood the pull and desire he felt toward me. I _did_ feel the same toward him. But it didn't change the fact that he'd turned me into a monster!

He sighed heavily, obviously frustrated. "We're predators, Bella. It's the same as lions hunting antelope. They're just prey." He gave a wave of his hand as if it were nothing.

"No. My mother and father are out there, Edward! All of my friends! Do you expect me to kill them? You gave me no choice! I won't do it!"

His eyes hardened. "Stop acting like a petulant child. You say I gave you no choice? You decided to give your life to methe moment you walked back in here. You _will _hunt; you _will_ do as I say."

I roared loudly, catching him off guard and shoving him into the opposing wall. He slammed into it hard enough that it cracked down the center. If he thought I would bow down and bend to his will, he was about to be sorely disappointed.

* * *

**So, who expected that reaction from Bella?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

My throat burned with thirst. I clenched my fists tightly, holding my breath.

For the past two weeks, Edward had ventured out, returning at night with a new victim. This week was no different. I closed my eyes, listening to the man's weak heartbeat, his blood barely able to slosh through his veins.

"Drink," Edward demanded.

"I will do no such thing!" I shouted.

"He was barely alive when I found him, Bella. You'd be doing him a favor."

I swallowed back the venom that pooled and dripped from my fangs. "Doing him a favor would have been bringing him to the hospital! Not here to die!"

"You're doing yourself a disservice by not drinking. You'll continue to weaken; you'll be vulnerable to any other vampire that comes our way. You'll leave me in harm's way if I have to fight _and _protect you."

I knew he was trying to use our mating bond to guilt me. No matter how much I despised him at the moment, the thought of someone hurting him caused my cold, dead heart to clench.

"Then just kill me," I begged. "Please, just kill me. I can't, Edward. I can't."

He walked over to the man, his heartbeat barely a whisper by this point. He turned toward me. "You're just like Carlisle."

"Who?"

He growled as he crouched down, snapping the man's neck. I let out a small whimper as he drained him dry. "My creator. He refuses to drink the blood of humans, as well. He expected the same of me."

* * *

**Well, some part of Edward's history has stayed true to character.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"How does he—"

"He and his mate drink the blood of animals." Edward sighed heavily as he slung the now dead man over his shoulder. He gestured for me to follow, and as we ran, he explained. "It sustains them, but it's hardly as appealing or satisfying as human blood. Every ten years or so he tracks me down, trying to convince me to rejoin him. He saved you. Well"— he shot me a wry grin—"your companions, at least, the night you all first visited."

"The growling and arguing," I whispered to myself, and he gave a sharp nod in agreement.

He quickly dug a hole with his bare hands, dropping the man into it gracelessly. I watched as he wiped his hands on his pants.

"Don't you have any humanity left, Edward?" I glared at him. "His family, _all_ their families…" I gestured around at the makeshift graveyard we were standing in. "Didn't your family ever look for you? You must know—"

"Humanity?" he scoffed. "You really do sound like Carlisle. We're vampires. We're not supposed to have humanity. My family has been dead for centuries, Bella. But, no. No one looked for me. My father killed my mother in her sleep and came for me next, but he didn't succeed. At least, not completely. Carlisle found me bleeding out in an alleyway after the bastard stabbed me. Murder has always been in my genes, Bella."

"Oh, Edward—"

"Don't you dare pity me." He growled. "I died the son of a murderer and came back to life as one. It was my destiny. Now, on to more pressing matters; we can no longer stay here. I've taken too many lives these last weeks. Is there anything of value you need from your house? We could both use more clothing, I suppose."

I gaped at him. I didn't expect to be leaving the area so soon. "Where will we go?"

"Washington state. I guess we'll pay Carlisle a visit since you're so damn stubborn."

* * *

**The End! Just kidding. This story has taken on a life of its own. I have no clue how long it will be. Happy Halloween!**

**How do you feel about Edward's back story?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

There was an ache in my chest—even though my heart had stopped beating weeks ago. We stood in the shadow of the forest by my house, watching as friends and family came and went, offering comfort to my parents.

Listening to my mother's soft cries was difficult, but what killed me the most was hearing my father console her. Telling her they wouldn't give up the search, that they'd eventually find me.

Sadly, I knew it would never happen. They'd never get the closure they needed.

"Are you all right?" Edward asked, a frown on his face. It was the first time he'd ever seemed truly concerned for me.

I shrugged. "If I'm being honest, no, not really. I knew they'd be sad when I set out to find you the second time. I knew I'd die but, I did it anyway. Seeing the proof, though..."

"It was the mating bond that decided for you; you can't blame yourself. It's the same bond that wouldn't allow me to kill you. Though, I've never heard of a human being able to feel the bond. You were also able to see me on your video recorder, yet we don't show up on video or in photographs. Lots to talk to Carlisle about, I suppose."

I cocked my head to the side, a move I'd seen him do numerous times. "Why are you being nice to me?"

"Am I not _always_ nice to you? For weeks, I hunted for you. I brought you countless humans to drink from, yet you refused my kindness at every turn!"

I looked away from him. He'd been demanding and rude every time he'd brought a body to me. I'd never thought about the fact that in his own way, he was trying to care for me. I'd just found it vile and wrong. "I'm sorry. You must understand why I can't, though. Don't you?" I gestured toward my house.

He huffed in frustration, but his voice was soft when he spoke. "Yes, yes. You and your still-intact humanity. Come, they're asleep. We'll get what we need and be on our way."

I nodded, and I knew if I'd been able to cry, at that moment I would have flooded the earth with my tears.

* * *

**It seems that maybe she's already softening him a bit, doesn't it?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

He stood in front of me, running his thumb underneath one of my eyes where dark purple circles had appeared. I closed them, enjoying the feel of his touch. "You'll need to hunt before we get on our way. You're much too weak."

My eyes popped open at his statement. "Edward—"

"Animals, Bella. You can't expect to run across the country without having sated your thirst, my darling."

I gazed at him for a moment. He hadn't called me his darling since the day I'd woken up in this new life. After that it had just been a constant stream of bickering between us.

"Oh, right. But how?"

He gripped my hand in his, pulling me along as we ran. "It's not so different from hunting a human, maybe just a bit more tricky. Animals are much more skittish. Their instincts are sharper than humans. But _our _instincts are better than either of them."

We stopped suddenly, deep within the forest. "You've done this before."

He nodded. "Yes, but not for long. Maybe a week."

"But why would you walk away? Why wouldn't you want to be... _human_?"

"Because I'm not." His tone was sharp. "I'm a killer, Bella."

I decided not to push him, not when it seemed that we might be getting somewhere. He was finally willing to accept that I wouldn't hunt the way he did.

"Close your eyes," he instructed. "Listen to your surroundings. Can you hear anything?"

I nodded, turning toward the sounds that caught my attention. There, to the right of me, was a small herd of deer. I crouched down instinctively, baring my fangs.

"Take it slow," he whispered.

I crept toward them, doing my best not to alert them of my presence. I didn't want them to scatter.

"Now," he breathed as one of the deer turned their head in my direction.

I lunged, grasping the deer tightly before snapping its neck. My fangs glided through its flesh easily and into an artery. I moaned as warm blood slid down my throat, easing the burning ache I'd become so accustomed to.

Once I finished, I rose from my crouched position and turned toward Edward. "How did I do?"

His eyes were dark as he stared at me. "Marvelous," he uttered as he took my face between his hands, crashing his mouth against mine. I gasped at the sudden contact before threading my fingers through his hair and deepening the kiss. "Absolutely marvelous," he murmured against my lips before once again attacking my mouth.

* * *

**Someone liked what he saw...;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 **

**EPOV**

I had never expected to feel so... aroused as I watched her hunt. Even if it had only been a deer. She'd been so agile and graceful in the way she moved her body, and the moan she let out as the blood slid down her throat... I needed to hear more of that.

I pulled back from our kiss, gazing at her face. I leaned down, running my tongue along her neck where some of the blood from the deer had trailed. Typically, animal blood was vile and by no means satisfying to me. It was bitter and left a foul taste in my mouth, but on her skin, it was almost sweet.

She closed her eyes, moaning at the sensation. I knew both our primal instincts were at the forefront, hers from having just hunted and mine from witnessing her body in motion.

"You're mine, Bella," I growled.

"Yes." Another low moan escaped her lips as I continued to lap at the remnants of blood on her skin. Maybe if she'd existed when Carlisle created me, I could have survived on the blood of animals, as long as she was the vessel that carried it.

I grabbed the hem of her shirt, needing to see and feel her. With one quick movement, I ripped it from her body. "Mine," I grunted as I tackled her to the ground with an earth-shattering thud.

"Only yours." She whimpered as I wrapped one hand around both of her wrists, holding her arms above her head. It caused her chest to jut out and my erection to harden further. My gaze roamed from her breasts to her face. I was looking for any sign that she didn't want this, but I found nothing of the sort. Her eyes were heavy-lidded and dark with want. She gave herself over to me willingly, allowing me complete control. I would gladly take all she offered.

"Please, Edward."

"Please what, my darling?" I smirked at her, my fingers trailing down her arm before reaching her breast. I traced lazy circles around one of her nipples, causing her to gasp. There was no doubt I was adding to her desire.

"_Oh. _I need you inside me. I need to feel you."

"And you will," I growled in her ear.

"Please,"she begged, and I hurried to rid us of the rest of our clothing before taking my place on my knees in front of her. I gripped my cock in my hand, lining myself up. She cried out as I roughly slipped into her wet heat.

I groaned at the feeling of being surrounded by her so completely. Before her, it had been hundreds of years since I'd felt any sort of emotion or lust—aside from bloodlust, that is.

I'd by no means been a ladies' man in my time, but I'd had my fair share of dalliances. None would have ever come close to the beauty that was writhing beneath me as I steadily pounded in and out of her.

I hissed as her back arched and her nails ran down my back, clawing into my flesh as only she could. "Harder, Edward," she demanded, a deep growl rumbling in her chest as she reared up, her teeth slicing through the flesh at my neck.

I let out a roar, picking up my pace considerably as her orgasm wracked her body. Her walls spasmed relentlessly around my cock, milking my release from me. As I spilled deep inside her, my teeth penetrated her skin, marking her as mine just as she'd done to me.

* * *

**Well, it seems they've mark their territory. ;) **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 **

It took us two days of running with quite a few pit stops along the way—we were insatiable now that we'd had a taste of each other—to reach Forks, Washington. It was where Edward's familyhad lived on and off for the last century and a half; his creator, Carlisle, and Carlisle's mate, Esme.

We made our way through the dense forests of the small town, coming to a stop when we came upon a clearing. In the center stood one of the largest and most gorgeous houses I'd ever seen. It was three stories, made up of light-colored wood and large windows. It looked warm and inviting which seemed an odd place for vampires to live.

I gaped at him. "_This_ is where your family lives?"

"They're not my—"

"I _told_ you, Carlisle!" I heard someone shriek from inside the house right before we were surrounded by six other vampires. The sudden intrusion caught me off guard, and I instinctively crouched down low in front of Edward, a loud hiss coming from me.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" one of the men asked.

"He's brought his mate home, just like I told you he would!" The small one with black hair said as she grinned at me. "It's all right, Bella. We won't hurt either of you."

"She's right, Bella. Whoever she is."

Edward placed a hand on my shoulder. I trusted his instincts and gradually stood from my crouched position. I turned to face Edward. "Why didn't you tell me there were so many?"

He cocked his head to the side, just as he always did while he was sorting through his thoughts. "Because I didn't know there were so many."

* * *

**It seems this Edward can't read minds. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 **

"Forgive us for being so rude. I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife, Esme." As he turned to the woman beside him, I noted how he called her his wife and not his mate. She looked as if she wanted to run and hug Edward, but settled with giving us a warm smile, instead.

"You've already met Alice." He gestured to the small one with black hair who had all but attacked us earlier. She was practically vibrating in her spot, but seemed to know better than to startle either of us again. "And her husband, Jasper." Jasper waved, giving us a lazy smile.

"And I'm Emmett, and this is my wife, Rose," the biggest one of them all interrupted, a huge grin plastered across his face.

"It's Rosalie," she said coolly as she narrowed her eyes at us.

I turned toward Edward, raising an eyebrow before shifting back to the group of vampires in front of us. "It's, uh, nice to meet you all."

"Edward, not that I'm not thrilled to see you, but what's brought you all this way, son?" Carlisle asked.

Edward sighed heavily, glancing around at all the new faces. "May we talk in private?"

"Of course. I think everyone else was just headed out for a hunt." He gave them all a pointed look.

"Yes, we were," Esme piped up. "We should get going." She gestured for them to follow her.

"I'm _so _happy you're finally here, Bella! We're going to be great friends!" Alice startled me as she pulled me into a quick hug before taking off with everyone else.

"She's a bit... odd," Edward commented, causing Carlisle to laugh.

"You'll get used to her. Come on, I'm sure we have a lot to discuss."

* * *

**What do you think Carlisle will have to say?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"You have no desire to drink human blood, Bella?"

I shook my head at Carlisle's question. "It's not that it doesn't smell appealing; it does. I just... can't bring myself to think about killing someone."

Carlisle glanced toward Edward. "It's intriguing, wouldn't you say, that after all these years you find your mate, and she refuses to drink human blood?"

"Oh, yes, so very intriguing." Edward's tone was dripping with sarcasm. "I'm much more curious as to why she was able to feel the bond between us even while she was still human. So much so that she could see me on video, and she was also able to track me as I moved at full speed."

Carlisle's eyebrows rose, a grin spreading across his face. "While it's interesting Bella could see you while she was still human, it just means you two have had a very strong bond from the beginning. I can see Esme in pictures, as can Alice and Jasper see one another, and so on. You'd be able to see her now, too, Edward. Tell me, is this really why you traveled all the way here, son? Not that it isn't a valid concern."

Edward turned toward me. "I need a moment alone with Carlisle."

"Oh." I wasn't sure what he needed to say to him that he couldn't say in front of me. But either way, I would respect his need for privacy.

"Everyone else shouldn't be far from here, Bella. I'm sure you could catch up with them easily." Carlisle smiled at me and I nodded as I rose from my seat.

"I won't be far," I promised Edward. I felt uneasy leaving him, even though I knew he was safe with Carlisle.

Something just seemed _wrong _to me.

* * *

**What could he want to talk to Carlisle about?!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**EPOV**

"What's on your mind, Edward? What _really_ brought you here?"

"I don't know how to care for her. She's a vampire just as I am. I _created _her. Shouldn't she be like me? Yet, she isn't. She's so good and pure, Carlisle. She's the complete opposite of me. I'm—"

"The son of a murderer and of a mother who loved you very much. I think somewhere along the way, you forgot your mother was a good, caring woman_. _You've let yourself be defined by the actions of your father for centuries. And by your logic, Edward, since I created you, shouldn't you be like me and not your father?"

"It's too late for me. At this point, if I'm ever destroyed, I'm going straight to hell. I've killed countless people. I can't just—no, I need you to look after her for me, Carlisle. I need you to keep her safe. You can help her. She's like you."

"No."

"What do you mean, _no_?"I growled as I rose from my seat.

"What I mean is, she's _your_ mate. Your responsibility is to her, just as her responsibility is to you. Talk to her; treat her as your equal. I truly believe she was chosen as your mate to show you that you can get beyond what you are. Are you not willing to try for her?"

"I've spent the last two hundred years slaughtering men and women."

"And for those last two hundreds years, I've found you on numerous occasions, pleading for you to stop and come home. Are you really going to tell me that she hasn't changed you already? Your first instinct was to figure out how to get her to feed when she continuously refused human blood. You haven't come home in two hundred years, and yet here you are."

I sat back in my chair, letting his words float around in my brain. Was he right? Had she already begun to change me in such a short period of time?

But in the end, the real question was whether I was as capable of change as he seemed to think me to be.

* * *

**Just a heads-up: this story will be 34 chapters, total.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 **

**EPOV**

Carlisle wrapped an arm around me in a fatherly gesture. "You're welcome to stay here as long as you want, Edward. We'd be happy to have you back."

I nodded in reply, but my attention was pulled from our conversation as the five vampires began to emerge from the forest line. My Bella was trailing behind them, a look of concern on her face. It all but melted from her features as her eyes met mine.

I felt a twisting in my gut that I hadn't remembered feeling in ages; guilt. I felt guilty that I had tried to abandon her just hours before.

In the few weeks we'd been together, she'd already made me feel things I'd considered myself to be incapable of feeling. Desire, want, need, and now guilt was added to that list. She had started to soften my cold, dead heart, and I hadn't even been aware it was happening.

She walked straight toward me, wrapping her arms around me tightly. "How was your hunt?" I asked.

She looked up at me; her eyes were still red, but they were already starting to take on a more amber tone. "Not nearly as fun as the first time." She smirked at me.

"I should hope not." I pressed a kiss to her lips. "Walk with me?"

"Is everything all right?"

I nodded. "It will be, but we need to talk."

* * *

**How do you think she going to react?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 **

**EPOV**

We walked a good distance into the forest until we came to a small stream. "What are they like? Alice and everybody else, that is."

She shrugged. "It's hard to get a read on them, really. Alice seems sweet, if not a little pushy—oh! And, she can see the future. Jasper is quiet, while Emmett seems very loud, but friendly. Esme is kind and motherly."

"The future? Really? And what about _Rosalie?"_

She smirked at me. "Kind of a bitch."

I threw my head back and laughed, but stopped just as suddenly as I'd started. My eyes were wide as I looked at Bella. "I don't know the last time I _truly_ laughed. There's so many things I haven't done in the last two hundred years that I've begun to do since finding you. Carlisle seems to think part of the reason we're mated is for me to get beyond what I am; beyond what my father was."

She slipped her hand into mine. "Is that what you needed privacy for? To discuss why we became mates?"

"Not exactly."

"Do you mind if I ask what you spoke about then?"

I hesitated for a moment. "You have to understand, Bella. I've been alone for a _long_ time. The last thing I expected was for you to walk into that battery. I never expected to find my mate. And then, you ended up refusing to drink human blood. You are everything I'm not. You're so good, and kind—"

"Where is this going, Edward?"

I ran my fingers through my hair, sighing heavily. "I've been confused. I brought you here because I figured you could have a good life with the Cullens. They share your ideals, your desire to keep your humanity. I didn't know how to take care of you. I was going to let you have a full, happy life with them."

She pulled her hand from mine, her eyes darkening drastically, even though she had just hunted. I'd yet to truly see her rage as a vampire, and unfortunately, or maybe fortunately to some, I was about to get my chance.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He brought me here to leave me. To abandon me like a puppy he no longer wanted. What did he think would happen? I was mated to him, I would have scoured the ends of the earth to find him. I may have ripped his arms and legs off once I found him, but I would have eventually reconnected them.

I didn't need to breathe, but still my chest rose and fell with anger. "You wanted me to have a full and happy life with them? Let's just say what this really is, Edward. You don't want me. I'm so sorry I don't want to _murder_ innocent men and women like you do," I growled.

"Stop being so dramatic. That's not—"

I didn't let him finish his sentence before I shoved him with all the strength of my newborn body. I watched with satisfaction as he flew into the nearest tree. A loud _crack_ echoed through the forest before it toppled over. "_That _was me being dramatic!" I said through clenched teeth. "Not once,while you were bringing me body after body to drink from, did I ever consider abandoning you! I didn't agree, but it never even crossed my mind. I was willing to starve myself as long as I could stay near you."

He slowly stood from the spot where he'd landed."Carlisle said—"

"Fuck what Carlisle said!" I yelled, ready to attack if he approached me. "You should have known it wasn't okay to abandon me on your own! Stop being so weak!"

"Would you let me speak, woman?" he roared. "I've been trying to tell you that I've decided to try. Ever so slowly, you've started to wake up parts of my humanity. Parts that I'm not even sure were intact before the change."

"What are you saying?"

He strode toward me, wrapping me in his arms. "I'm going to try it your way."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

I stared at him wide eyed. "You're going to hunt animals, and not humans?"

I was still encased in his arms as he walked me backward, slamming me against a tree with a loud _thud_. He released me, but not before wrapping his fingers around my throat. Memories of the last time he had me in this position flooded my brain. As a human, it'd been terrifying, yet I could still remember how exhilarated I'd felt in that moment.

I wasn't blind now, and I hadn't been blind then. Even in my fear, I'd noticed how handsome he was. His hair was a dark auburn and stood out against his pale skin. He towered over me at about six-foot-two, and he was lean and muscular. His body was sculpted to perfection from the change. His eyes glowed red, letting you know just how lethal he was. Though sometimes when he looked at me, I saw a tenderness there.

My chest heaved with each breath I took as his gaze bored into mine. He leaned down, running his nose along my jaw and inhaling deeply. It was all very reminiscent of our first meeting.

His voice was rough as he spoke. Ever so slightly, he increased the pressure on my throat. "If you would have initially let me speak, we could have gotten to that point much sooner without your little temper tantrum. Why must you defy and battle me at every turn, woman?"

I grabbed his wrist, ripping his hand from my throat. I overpowered him easily, pressing _him_ against the tree. I watched his eyes darken as I held him in place. "Being angry that you were going to abandon me—_your mate_—isn't defying you. It's simply telling you that you're a jackass." I leaned in, pressing my lips against his, nipping at his bottom lip. "I was simply telling you that _I _will not stand for you to disrespect _me_ in such a way." I felt a growl rumble throughout his body. "That being said, imagine all the _fun_ we'll have hunting together."

* * *

**Yes, imagine all the fun they'll have. ;)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

We hadn't been back at the house for long when Carlisle approached. "Would you two accompany me to my office? There's something I need to speak with you about."

I glanced at Edward nervously. He shrugged before gripping my hand and following Carlisle down the hall.

"Have we done something wrong, Carlisle? We—"

"It's nothing like that. Why don't you take a seat? There's something you should both see." As we sat, he pulled out a stack of newspapers, spreading them out. I gasped, covering my mouth as I took in the sight of my face on almost every paper. The headlines were all basically the same: '_Isabella Swan Still Missing After Two Months.'_

Edward turned to me, concern written on his face. "Are you all right, darling?"

I shook my head. "No," I whispered. I'd been able to put the thoughts of my family's suffering to the back of my mind, but this just opened the floodgates.

"I'm sorry, I know it's painful." Carlisle gave me a sympathetic look. "But, it's something we have to take care of."

Edward increased his grip on my hand. "They found her car at Fort Rodman, wouldn't they just assume she was taken there?"

"I suppose we could just leave it at that, but there's also this." Carlisle pulled out another paper, the headline on this one reading: _'At Least Five Bodies Found In Woods.' _

"They haven't even touched the tip of the iceberg," Edward muttered.

"How many, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Originally ten, one each year I'd been there. But there's more now since my last spree after changing Bella."

Carlisle let out a heavy sigh. "I suppose we can just let it be. It'll die down, eventually. You won't be able to go out in public for a few decades, though, Bella. Are you prepared for that?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No, not really."

"Then I suppose I'm prepared for it, aren't I?"

"I'm sorry, Bella," Edward whispered, looking distraught.

"I made the decision to go back and find you. I don't regret my choice, but my heart aches for my parents."

He scooped me up, placing me on his lap. "I know, darling. That's what I'm sorry for; your pain. I could never be sorry that you're mine."

* * *

**Our poor girl. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

We were walking along the property yet again. It was nice not to have to be cooped up inside an old, damp battery. Especially when I couldn't go out in public for probably the next thirty years. It felt as if we could truly be who we were here, and If I had any say in it, we'd never leave.

We stopped for a moment as a ray of sunshine peeked through the clouds. I held out my hand, watching as it glittered. "When will you need to hunt?"

"Not for a while."

I turned toward him, seeing his eyes conveying a different answer. He looked absolutely ravenous.

"Then why do I feel like I need to hunt constantly? It's as if my throat is burning every week."

Edward leaned down and nipped at my neck. "Do you need to hunt now?" he growled.

I rolled my eyes at him, but the thought was tempting. "I'm serious, Edward. You said in Carlisle's office you only hunt once a year. Well, until I came along, at least."

He sighed, realizing I wasn't going to be swayed. "Well, I'm not completely sure, but I assume that since human blood is what we're _supposed _to consume"—he looked pointedly at me—"it works more efficiently in our bodies. Animal blood will sustain us, but only for so long. I probably don't need to feed for a year or more, but I think I'll start sooner. The animal blood will flush out the human blood. It'll help to curb my cravings."

I couldn't help the giggle that slipped past my lips. "It's like you're going on a diet."

"Yes, it's just so funny," he drawled sarcastically, but his eyes were bright.

I stood on my tiptoes, pressing a kiss to his lips. "I wouldn't be against going out for a hunt with you now, if you wanted."

He pressed me against him, letting me feel his obvious arousal. "I think a hunt sounds like a fantastic idea."

* * *

**Oh, he's thirsty alright. ;)**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"I'm going to give you a head start."

I looked up at him, confusion written on my face. "A head start?"

"_You_, my darling, are the prey, and I am the hunter. Now." He bared his fangs to me before leaning down and purring against my ear. "I suggest you run."

My eyes widened as I gasped. It still took me by surprise when this playful side of him would show itself. I had a feeling I was going to enjoy this game of cat and mouse.

I took off quickly, running through the dense forest before scurrying up a tree. I felt the branches bend beneath my weight, but thankfully they still held strong. I watched as he raced along the forest floor, stopping beneath the tree where I was perched.

He tilted his head up toward me. "I can smell you, Isabella," he called out. "I can smell just how ready you are for me."

I was wrapped up in his words when suddenly he appeared next to me. He reached for me as I let out a loud squeal. I launched myself out of his grasp and into the next tree.

"Good try, darling." His eyes were dark with desire as he landed beside me. I laughed, shoving at him as I dropped to the forest floor, taking off at full speed toward the mountains.

And that was when I smelled it. It was faint, but it still permeated the air; _human blood_.

"Edward!" I yelled, realizing he was nowhere near me. Even though he didn't need to feed for a year, I knew the scent would be too tempting for him. Each body he'd brought to me, he'd still drained them dry, even though he'd been beyond sated.

"Edward!" I called out again as I began to race toward the scent. I just prayed that by the time I got there, whoever it was would still be alive.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

When I finally found him, he was hovering over a hiker who had obviously tripped over the tree roots that were scattered around us. I could see the blood soaking through his pants where he had somehow wounded himself.

"Edward." I spoke softly so I wouldn't spook him. I had to swallow back the venom that pooled in my mouth from the scent of blood. I had no desire to kill humans, but that didn't mean they didn't smell appealing. "Edward, let the man go so he can get his leg tended to."

A low growl rumbled from his chest. As I took a few steps closer, he turned and snarled at me. He had gone into a completely feral mode and was protecting his prey from me. I watched in fear as he tightened his grasp on the man's throat as he struggled to break free from Edward's hold.

"Please, you have to try to relax; stop moving." I spoke softly to the man before addressing Edward once again. "Edward, please,I know you can hear me. _Let him go._ He's terrified, Edward."

A loud hiss broke from him as he bared his fangs at the man. I knew I couldn't play it safe any longer. I lunged myself at Edward, successfully breaking his connection and releasing the man. He roared loudly as I wrestled him to the ground. He thrashed about, but thanks to my newborn strength, I was able to hold him down.

I turned to the man who stood there, paralyzed from fear. "Run,"I growled at him. "Run as fast and far as you can. Never tell a soul about what you've seen here today and you'll remain safe. _Go_!" I roared, and finally, he took off. The adrenaline that flooded his body would take care of the pain from the gash in his leg, at least until he reached civilization.

I stayed on top of Edward, trying my best to soothe him as the smell of blood became almost untraceable.

The feral look in his eyes began to fade as his body calmed."Bella? Oh God, did I—"

"You don't remember?"

He shook his head. "I haven't had a reaction like that in decades. How am I ever going to do this?"

I wrapped my arms around him, holding him close to me. "We'll just keep trying. You've been doing the same thing for two hundred years. You're going to slip up. Come on, let's find you something to drink, it'll help."

* * *

**Do you think she handled the situation well?**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

I could feel his eyes on me as I drained the last bit of life from the mountain lions we'd come across. He was still much quicker and cleaner when it came to feeding, though he _did _have at least two hundred years of experience on me.

I wiped the remnants of blood from my mouth with the back of my hand before turning to him. I sucked in a sharp breath as I looked at him. His eyes were heavy-lidded with lust as they raked over my body.

"Is this how it'll be every time we hunt together?" I asked before biting on my lower lip.

"Yes." He stalked toward me, taking my face between his hands and pressing his mouth roughly to mine. "You're beautiful when you're in motion. And the sounds that come from you while you're drinking; it's sinful." He leaned down, rubbing his tongue along the spot where he'd marked me.

"How have you woken up these parts of me, Isabella?" he murmured against my skin. "How are you changing me when we are essentially unable to?"

"It's because I love you." The words tumbled from my lips before I could stop them.

He stepped back from me, cocking his head to the side once again. "You love me? Bella—how? You hardly know me. I've killed over two hundred people, and we both know how you feel about your humanity."

I shrugged. "You died a broken man and woke up in this new life just as broken; maybe more. I love you because you've tried to take care of me the only way you knew how. I love you because you're suddenly willing to try to change everything you've ever known for me, even though I never asked. You brought me here because you wanted me to be happy. That's all I want for you as well; to be happy."

He stood there, unblinking, unmoving, for what felt like hours but had probably only been a few minutes. Finally, he spoke. "I think I love you too."

* * *

**_We_ all already knew you did, Edward!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**-10 years later-**

I watched the flames as most of us sat around the fire. We'd headed into the woods of Oregon for a change of scenery on this hunting trip.

My gaze drifted to Edward. I watched as he stood among the trees with Carlisle. His posture was loose as he grinned at something Carlisle said before turning his gaze on me. The look in his eyes had changed drastically from moments ago. They were heated, and the grin he sported now was that of a predator after his prey. If I had still been human, I would have blushed as I watched his mouth form the word _later_.

He'd become an expert at this lifestyle, but some things definitely stayed the same, such as his desire for me after a hunt. It hadn't been an easy road for him to get here, though. His habits and instincts had been so ingrained in him. There were more than a few times when I wasn't quick enough. And, sadly, some unsuspecting hikers had met their demise at his hands. But we just started over each time. Eventually, the urges began to subside. Especially when I tempted him with letting him drink the blood of a deer or a mountain lion directly off my body.

"You know," Alice began as she sat down next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "I saw when you were born. I suddenly had this vision of a beautiful baby girl wrapped in her mother's arms. Then it morphed, and I saw this gorgeous brunette woman. I saw you with Edward. I saw how well you were matched. This was always your destiny; _he _was always your destiny."

I gave her a small smile, and I knew she could sense the ache in my heart for my parents, even after ten years. Even if this was my destiny.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**-20 years later-**

"What do you say we go out?"

My head shot up from the book I was reading. "Go out? Like on a hunt?"

He sat down beside me, brushing my hair off my shoulder. He leaned in, placing a kiss to my neck. "No, darling, I was thinking maybe we could go out and play human. Maybe see a movie?"

"Edward, do you think you're ready to be in a room full of humans? Is it safe for me to be out in public? What if—"

"Carlisle thinks it's a good idea. And, yes, of course I'm ready. It's been years since I slipped up. And you've been out and about with humans so little. I know you'd enjoy it. It's time."

"I haven't seen a movie in a theater since 2019. Think they'd mind if we brought a few deer for snacks?" I grinned at him.

He rolled his eyes and chuckled softly. "They might frown upon that, yes. What would you like to see?"

I jumped up from my seat. "Let's go look."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my forehead to his. "It was fun to pretend that we were _normal_."

"Darling, we are normal. It's just a different lifestyle, a different... _diet_."He smirked.

"There's also the immortality, the not showing up in pictures—"

"I suppose there's all that, as well. But, other than that, completely normal." He kissed my lips before leading me to his car.

I also never imagined I'd ride in a car again, but it seemed that Emmett was quite handy with photoshop. He could alter pictures of other people to our likeness. Then, it was Jasper's job to forge and complete the paperwork. It was a thrill when they'd handed us licenses and other personal documentation.

He opened my car door for me and I slid in. He started to move, but I reached out and grabbed his hand. "Thank you," I whispered to him. "You know how hard it is for me some days."

He leaned down, pressing another kiss to my lips. "Thank _you_ for giving me my humanity back."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**-30 years later-**

For the last three decades, I'd kept track of my parents. Every few years, we would head back to Connecticut so I could make sure they were okay. It always broke my heart to hear them and see them from a distance, but I could see they'd moved on, at least as much as one could after losing their only child.

They still laughed and smiled. Sometimes they cried. Sometimes my mom cursed God, asking why me. Why I was taken from her. Why it had been her daughter who had so much life left and not _her._ On those days, my dad held her, sometimes crying with her.

But, it had been a while. I knew my parents were getting older which made it harder for me to watch. The thought that I would be in a world in which they no longer existed shattered my heart.

"Bella?" Edward sat down beside me, taking my hand in his. "There's something we need to talk about."

I glanced over at him, his tone making me nervous. If my heart could beat, it would have been pounding in my chest. "What is it?"

"Your parents—"

"No," I choked out, knowing what he was going to say next. "Have they…?"

"No, darling, not yet. But, Carlisle has checked in with the nursing home from time to time, and... well, it's not good."

I sucked in a sharp breath. "I need to see them."

"Of course."

"I mean I _really_ need to see them. Just... one last time. I want—" I broke off.

He pulled me to him, wrapping me in his arms. "Whatever you need or want, it's yours."

It was a quiet night as we stood in the shadows outside the nursing home. Most of its residents were asleep; it was easy to hear the soft snores and whirs of some of the machines required.

"Do you want to go alone, Bella?"

I nodded. "I just need a few minutes."

"I'll be right here waiting for you."

Quickly, I scaled the side of the building to my parents' third-floor window, easing it open before slipping through. My gaze raked over the room, taking in the frail form of my father sleeping soundly in his bed, then over to my mother, who was very much awake.

"Heaven," she breathed out as she noticed me. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and gazing at me again.

"Mama," I whispered as I walked over to her bed, crouching down beside her. "Mama, I'm so sorry. But, I'm okay. I—I won't be in heaven when you get there, but maybe—" I choked on my words. "But, maybe one day."

She continued to gaze at me longingly before reaching out her hand. I grasped it in mine, cherishing her warmth. "I love you. Tell daddy that I love him too. Tell him that I'm okay. That I'm happy."

"Love you," she replied in a small voice. I knew she didn't truly believe I was there. She must have thought I was a revenant. But at least I may have given her—and my father—some sense of peace before they moved on.

I stood as I heard the nurses begin to make their rounds. "I have to go now." I pressed a kiss to her cheek then rushing to my dad to kiss his forehead. "I love you, both of you," I told them one last time before I slipped back out the window and into Edward's arms. We stood there for what had to have been hours while he just held me.

My heart ached, but I felt complete. I knew I'd made all the right decisions for myself and for them.

* * *

**And that, my loves is our final chapter. I hope you enjoyed going on this journey with me! Thank you for all of your reviews, I'm not the best at replying to all of them, but I honestly do read every single one.**

** I truly loved writing this story.**

**Also, if you haven't yet, you can find my Facebook group 'Stories by MissLiss15' linked here on my FFN profile, or by searching for it on Facebook. There you can find teasers and the occasional picture that go along with my work!**


End file.
